Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 is clamped to a drum counterhoop 2 for fixing various musical instruments or auxiliary instruments to the drum counterhoop 2. As shown in FIG. 2, a cymbal 3 is installed at the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 and thus fixed to the drum counterhoop 2.
The conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 comprises a baseplate 4, a clamping plate 5 pivotally coupled to the baseplate 4, a fixing plate 6 extended laterally from the baseplate 4 and disposed opposite to the clamping plate 5, an adjusting screw 7 inserted through one end of the clamping plate 5 and screwed into the baseplate 4, and a spring 8 sleeving the adjusting screw 7 and disposed between the baseplate 4 and the clamping plate 5. The adjusting screw 7 is screwed to rotate the clamping plate 5 toward the baseplate 4 and narrow the gap between the clamping plate 5 and the fixing plate 6, whereby conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 is fastened to the drum counterhoop 2. The resilience force of the spring 8 can shore up the baseplate 4 and the clamping plate 5 and automatically sustain the gap between the clamping plate 5 and fixing plate 6, whereby the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 can be unlocked from the drum counterhoop 2 conveniently.
However, it is not horizontally that the clamping plate 6 moves relatively to the fixing plate 6 in the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1. Thus, the side force may cause the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 to slip off. In order to prevent the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 from slipping off, clamping arc grooves 9 are formed on the opposite sides of the clamping plate 5 and the fixing plate 6 to grasp the drum counterhoop 2. Nevertheless, the clamping arc grooves 9 do not always grasp the drum counterhoop 2 exactly, and the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 still has likeliness to slip off. Apparently, the conventional drum counterhoop clamping device 1 is inferior in stability and strength and unable to meet requirement of users.